memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Q (species)
Natural It says that they normally take humanoid form for other species to comprehend them. So, is there any knowledge or brief mentioning on the actual form of the Q? Are the flashes of energy/light they emit when the teleport or whatever there original form? Anyone? CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 19:30, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Guinan * Fairly respectable According to this article Guinan said that "most Q are fairly respectable". In my recollection Guinan said in the episode "Q Who" that ''some Q are almost respectable''. - FB :After viewing the episode script you are, indeed, correct. The content has been changed, and thanks for your help! - Enzo Aquarius 14:52, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Origin of the Q In the TNG episode All Good Things, Q seems to imply that humanity itself one day evolves into the Q. He and Picard have this exchange: :Q: "For that one fraction of a second, you were open to options you had never considered. That is the exploration that awaits you. Not mapping stars and studying nebulae, but charting the unkwnon possibilities of existence." :Picard: "Q, what is it that you're trying to tell me?" :Q then goes as if to whisper something in Picard's ear but then pulls back and just says, "You'll find out." Is that idea supported anywhere else or am I just delusional? --Mishachan 06:05, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :I don't think humanity evolves into the Q. Didn't Q once tell Riker that one day, we will evolve to a level beond the Q, and become even more powerful than them? If that's the case, then humanity won't evolve into the Q, but instead will evolve into somthing even more powerful. 22:01, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Yes, but if humanity is to evolve in such a fashion then at some point we must reach the Qs' level of existence; with the ability to live outside of what we see in the show (and reality) as the normal space-time continuum. Humanity could still be what we see as the Q, since time doesn't apply necessarily in the same linear way. Regardless, little is mentioned to support or deny these theories in canon. -LupusCCCLIX 07:54, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :::I'm inclined to agree that what q implied is that humans evolve into the q, and for the most part the q continuum (a government so to say) decided not to divulge that information to the humans of star trek. Although they often interfere in the timeline perhaps they are fearful that if humans know what they will eventually become they will never evolve to that state or (because of a seemingly universal dislike of the q and what they stand for) will work on avoiding that evolutionary line. However in voyager I don't recall which episode, but it was when Tom Paris and Janeway evolved through what seemed like, to the best of my memory the completion of Human evolution. The q, or anything more advanced was not a part of that transformation. If im mistaken please correct me. Q source I would like to posit that perhaps Q derives from Q Source. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_source ----pudge :Unfortunately, that was not said in the sources we consider in-universe here. 31dot (talk) 08:55, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Colonel Q Under notable members of the continuum, there is an entry for "Colonel Q." The article on this Q states that he appears as a Confederate Colonel. But unless I'm mistaken, he appears as a Lieutenant General. Anybody know more about this? -SwordandScales :According to at Wikipedia, it was the correct uniform for a Colonel. - 11:44, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Q humour Why does Q find it necessary to make fun of humanity by assigning names and ID and clothes? Surely after existing for that long, all humor would be incredibly dull. Also, in this article, it says that Q didn't make contact with humanity until 23something. But in the first Q episode of Voyager, the ex-Q was reported by Q to have interfered with Earth, including shaking the tree from which the apple fell on to newton's head. :When homor loses interest, you find something else to be amused by. It's a big universe and Q's an ass. Quinn interfered in Human history but didn't make contact; they thought it was a Human who was responsible. – Fadm tyler 20:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Q's Omnipotence From the article: " though it is supported by the fact that Q can be killed, which if they were completely omnipotent, would not be possible" - While I'm not arguing the actual underlying fact, that the Q are or are not omnipotent, I feel this particular line should be removed, as it is actually not evidence of lack of omnipotence. In fact, this is tangential to the omnipotence paradox in and of itself, which I believe, at least in this case, can be resolved. What one is asking of Quinn is whether or not Q can die. To which the clear response is "yes," even if the Q are omnipotent, what this action requires is the voluntary surrender of one's own powers. An omnipotent being may, by choice, yield abilities if it chooses to do so. I feel a better example of lack of omnipotence would be the Q Civil War, or the nature of a dissident in and of itself. Both show situations arising from contradictions between omnipotent beings- unless their wills are always in agreement, clearly both cannot be omnipotent. (These examples are more tangentially related to Issac Asimov's response to the 'irresistible force paradox;' that it is impossible for a single system to contain both an irresistible force and immovable object as each one would require the majority of energy mass equivalent of the system). 11:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds reasonable to me. 31dot (talk) 11:27, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Oddly fitting/meaningful name Y'know, since all the Q's powers were acivated by a cue. :See this. Also, sign your posts. -- Capricorn (talk) 11:09, January 31, 2019 (UTC)